Forever by Your Side
by JennyTylerSmith
Summary: While trying to do maintenance, the Doctor gets interrupted. This causes him to do the talk he had been avoiding this whole time. Doctor x Rose fluff One-Shot with a dash of Clara.


Forever By Your Side

The Doctor was working in the console room when he heard the most horrifying sound. He heard her cries. He stood up in lightening speed and ran towards where he could hear her from. He stormed inside the Entertainment room and saw that Rose was crying on the couch.

"Rose! What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did you get hurt?" He insistently asked her, wanting to know what was wrong. It was then he also noticed there was a figure sitting next to Rose, it was Clara. Although those two had only known each other for a week, they seemed to get along like a house on fire.

Clara was crying as well. This worked him up even more.

"Why are you two crying?" he asked, becoming confused.

"That's one of the bitter sweet thing I have ever seen," said Clara hiccupping, while waving her hand.

"You are telling me, I have seen that god knows how many times and still cry a river."

"Poor Noah and Allie."

The Doctor kept staring at each of them becoming even more agitated.

"What's going on? Rose?" he said looking at her.

Rose finally looked at him while sniffling.

"It's fine; we were just watching the Notebook. Clara had said she had never watched it before."

At that the Doctor scowled and looked at Rose.

"Really? You gave me a heart-attack because of a movie. I honestly don't understand why you find this movie supposable depressing. It's not even that sad!" said the Doctor indignantly.

At this Clara glared at him pointedly.

"Don't say that about my new favourite film! It's a very moving story, you haven't watched it and now you are slating it?"

"Actually he has," Rose pitched in "I made him watch it with me one time when he saw me crying to it the first time. He said the same thing. Guess that's one consistent thing despite what incarnation he is in."

The Doctor just looked away from Rose and stared at the screen where the ending credits were showing.

"Because it is not sad at all. How can it be sad, when they both die with each other, at the same time. That's a blessing most people don't have, they don't outlive each other."

At this Rose stopped and looked at him but he wasn't staring at her. Clara, sensing the change in the mood, got up.

"Okay…I am just going to go and just get….lost, somewhere. Don't mind me!" she scurried out of the room because she could sense the impending argument between those two. Although the Doctor denies them being a couple, the two could certainly argue like an old married couple. She pulled the door on her way.

Rose then glared at the Doctor.

"Doctor?" she said it looking at him but the Doctor tensed and got up, making his way out of the room.

"Doctor! You can't keep doing this, we have to talk!" Rose shouted in frustration.

"Talk about what? I don't know what you are trying to say, everything is peachy."

Rose looked incensed at his casual answer and spoke up.

"Oh please, stop lying to yourself and me. Nothing is peachy; I have been back for a week, a whole week and you have been keeping me at a distance. The only time you bother being close to me is when we end up in danger. After that you shove a javelin between us. This has to stop okay, because I am sick of pretending."

The Doctor froze and this and finally turned around to face her. After a moment of silence he spoke up.

"I cannot afford to lose you again Rose. I already know how that feels, and I numbed myself but now that you are back I will lose you one way or another. Whether to the world or to your humanity. And I am so sick of losing things. I don't want to feel that again!"

Rose's jaw tightened even more at his speech.

"So what? I will wither and die so you will keep me at a distance so I will hurt less? Do you think I want that? Is that why I worked so hard to get back here, to you? So you can treat me like this Doctor? Because I don't want that. I did not come back for this. You will lose me one way or another, why can't we just enjoy the time we already have!"

Rose looked at him expectantly but the Doctor kept quiet and did not say anything, his face completely dark. He looked away from her and was staring at the wall.

Smiling bitterly, Rose shook her head.

"I guess that answers that." Sighing she started walking towards the door but the Doctor kept blocking it.

"Where are you going?"

"I am leaving."

As soon as she said that statement the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean leaving?" he spoke the words through clenched jaws.

"Leaving, possibly to Cardiff. I am sure Jack won't mind me living there. Not where I expected to be but I guess I will have to make do. Can't exactly hop back to the other universe now can I."

Saying that, she tried to walk past him towards the door but before she could even grasp the knob the Doctor caught her hand and pulled her back.

"You are not leaving me."

"Why the hell not? What exactly do I have here? You are afraid of me dying, so afraid that you are keeping me in arms length and I want more than that. I will make things easier for you; leave now that way you can easily go back to how you were."

The Doctor growled at this and tightened his hold on her.

"You are not going."

At this Rose looked at him exasperatedly.

"You can't have your cake and eat it Doctor," she said it gently.

The Doctor looked at her for a while before he pulled her in a hug and kissed her forehead. Rose tried to remain stiff for a while but then she relaxed and hugged him back, running her hand through his floppy hair.

"You can't keep doing this Doctor, you can't keep running because if you keep doing it then I will stop following you," Rose mumbled in his shoulder.

She felt his grip on her tighten.

"I won't, I will try not to. Just don't leave me. I am not very good at this," he admitted.

"I thought you were married," Rose said smiling slightly as she snuggled in his embrace more.

"Did it to save my life, in an alternate timeline as well. Doesn't count," she said it while caressing her hair.

"Well now that you stopped being a prick, I do have some news. Although my forever wouldn't last, it could be even longer," Rose said it as she pulled away slightly to stare at him.

The Doctor looked at her in confusion, not sure where she was going.

"What do you mean?"

Rose smiled as she finally asked.

"How long do you think I was in Pete's World, Doctor?"

He blinked in confusion at the sudden question but he tried to think of an answer.

"I don't know three or four years, you don't look that different anyway." He made an educated guess.

Rose laughed at that.

"What? Hey? Stop laughing at me."

"I wasn't there for four years Doctor, I spend fifty years in Pete's World working on a way to cross dimensions without causing the end of the worlds. Did you think we would make a technology that fast?" Rose looked at him for the reaction.

Her words settled in him because his eyes went wide and his jaw fell.

"Fifty? But, you don't, you-"

"Did you honestly think it was a miracle that I survived having the vortex in me for so long yet when you had it for few minutes you died."

His eyes went wide in realisation and he looked at her, now worried.

"We need to check you out in the lab right now, I need to- I need to know what other effects you have suffered, there could be something wrong-"

Rose cut him off by pulling him closer and kissing him. He froze up but after a while wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her even closer.

* * *

Clara had her ear plastered onto the door while and in her one hand she had a mug of tea which she was discreetly sipping on while listening in on their fight.

She smiled immediately when she heard them reach a resolution.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Clara took out her phone and started to text a certain Captain.

"He cracked in a week. I knew clever boy wouldn't last more than that. Jack so owes me 50 bucks."


End file.
